


Just Friends?

by LovesWifi



Series: Wifi Reveals [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien's POV, Aged-Up Character(s), Double Date, F/M, Fashion Show, Fluff, Identity Reveal, One-Shot, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Hawkmoth's akumas had disappeared and Ladybug with that. Marinette went off to London to study in the fashion industry.  Marinette came back to Paris to release her first fashion line. To show off her first line she is doing a fashion show. Who are the better people to invite then her best friends. Of course two of her best friends are dating. What happens when Chat sees Ladybug on the Eiffle Tower that night? -Wifi





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katiebugwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiebugwrites/gifts).



Marinette's Fashion Show 

"This is the young Marinette's first fashion line. This line's name is Back at it Again," the announcer said walking down the cat walk. "This line featuring: skirts, necklaces, dresses, tux, scarves and just out fits. We hope you enjoy." After saying that the announcer walked off the stage. 

The music started to play. Then the models started to walk down the cat walk. The work was amazing. It look like it came from old France but modernized. My favorite was a green tea colored crop top with a high wasted black skirt. Which was neatly pulled together with a black flats. I think she might of had Chat Noir in mind while drawing, but I don't know. 

"Thank you everyone let give our young designer a round of applause!" the announcer said the turned to the curtain and pointed. When he pointed the curtain opened to Marinette. Her hair was in a bun she was wearing a red cocktail dress that went just above the knees. The waist below was wavy. The top was sleeveless that hugged her curves perfectly. She was wearing a pair of black flats and she was wearing a nude lipgloss. 

"Hello everyone. I would like to thank you for coming out to see my first fashion show. I would like to say a special thank you to my best friends who came. Even though I haven't seen them in a year. So thank you Alya, Nino and Adrien," Marinette said then did a curtsy then walk back down the cat walk gave a little wave then disappeared behind the curtain. 

A couple minutes later

Those couple minutes were filled with blushes and thoughts along the line of this. 'Was Marinette always that pretty? How come I never noticed her? Probably because of My Lady. Oh my poor Lady where are you? If My Lady never had been there so you think I would of dated Mari?' 

A little bit later Marinette walked back stage. "Sorry you guys I was distracted. I was talking to some people. Do you want to go out for diner?" Marinette hugging the friends one by one. When she got to me she stopped and said "Adrien I haven't seen you since high school. Either that or just after Ladybug and Chat Noir disappeared." After say that she hugged me, but she didn't realize I tensed up at her words. 

"Yeah I haven't seen you in forever," I said leaning into her hug. This some how feels familiar. 

"So where do you want to go to eat? Oh can we make it a double date?" Alya asked breaking the silence. 

"Yeah um... Why don't we go to France's Modernized?" Nino answered. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Unless you don't want it to be a double date."

"Oh no it's fine by me," Marinette said turning to me. "As long as it's ok with you." she said with an understanding smile. 

"Yeah! It's fine with," I said then 

At the France's Modernized

"I'll have a Chicken Alfredo with broccoli," Marinette said looking up from her menu and at the waiter. 

"I'll have what she is having," I said pointing at Marinette. 

"Ok and you two what will you have?" The waiter said turning to Nino and Alya. 

"A chicken parm," Alya and Nino said in unison. 

"Two chicken alfredo and two chicken parm. Four waters?" The waiter said. The two couples nodded their head in response. "Ok four waters." After saying that the waiter walked away. 

"How was London?" I said turning to Marinette. 

"It was good but cold. I missed the Eiffel Tower the most. Oh no actually the views. Paris is so beautiful at night," Marinette said with a sigh. 

"Yeah I know what you mean," I said sighing. 

A couple seconds later Alya snapped her fingers in front in of our faces. After doing that she said. "Yo you guys ok you zoned out on us."

"Oh... um sorry," Marinette and I stuttered out. Then after saying they looked at each other. Then we sat in silence for a couple minutes. Then the silence was broken by the waiter placing food on the table. 

"Bon Appétit," The waiter said then left. 

The rest of the dinner was eaten in silence. After we paid the bill I took Marinette's hand and said. "I'll walk you home. Do you still live with your parent?"

"Yes, until next week. I bought an apartment a couple days ago I moving in next week," Marinette said. "I've actually been in Paris for about week now." 

Waiting till we were outside Alya screamed. "GIRL YOU'VE BEEN IN PARIS AND DIDN'T TELL ME!"

"I wasn't aloud to. I had to keep a low profile so I wouldn't be distracted from my work," Marinette said letting go of my hand and waving her hands. "If I could have told you I would have." After saying she waved goodbye and she took my hand and started walking to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery. When we got there she gave me a hug and said good night. 

One hour later

"Tikki, I want to go out and see Paris again. I haven't seen it in a year and maybe Chat will be out I haven't seen him in forever. I have missed him," Marinette said with a sigh. Then she walked over to her chase and sat down looking out the window. 

"Well then it looks like it's time for you to transform!" Tikki said flying over to Marinette. 

"Well then. Tikki! Spots on!" After she said that a pink glow covered her body and the warm feeling that came with it. 

At the Eiffel Tower

"It's so beautiful here," Ladybug said with a sigh. Then at the bottom of the tower she saw Alya recording. Then she thought to herself. 'I forgot that she did the blog' So she pulled up the blog on her phone and this is what she saw. 

"Hey guys. OMG it has been forever, but Ladybug has returned and is sitting on the Eiffel Tower. I wonder were she has been for a year. What has Chat been doing because when he was last seen he was running around Paris looking for Ladybug. Did she not tell him were she disappeared to? And if she did why was he looking for her? This is Alya and I hope I will be seen more often with Ladybug back!" Alya said coming to a close and with that she closed her yo-yo. Then she heard the long a waited for steps with that she got up and hugged me. 

"ChatImsosorryIshouldhavetoldyouwereIwent!" Ladybug spat out quickly. 

"Slow down My Lady. First of all were did you go? Second of all I missed you so much because one of my best friends disappeared a week after you and I was a wreck," I said pulling his lady back in for a hug. 

"I went to London to study Fashion," Ladybug said and at her words I tensed up. "What's the matter Chat?" 

"Marinette?" I whispered just enough so barely Ladybug. 

"There is on more thing Chat I really like you. Ever since I left I missed you a lot. That is probably one of the thing I missed most about Paris, either that or the night skies. They are truly beautiful," Ladybug said rubbing the back of her neck. 

"I really like you too, Marinette," I said with a cheeky grin. At his words she tensed up. 

"How did you find out? You are probably disappointed aren't you?" Ladybug asked sitting down with her feet hanging of the ledge. 

I sat down next to her and said. "I promised myself first fight is hat I would love the girl under the mask. Plus you make it so easy to love you because you are my best friend in and out of the mask." Rubbing the back of my neck. 

"Adrien?" Ladybug said turning to me. 

"Yes Mari. I've always had a crush on both of you," I said. 

"Me too, Chaton," Ladybug said putting her head on his shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys next Fanfic I will be uploading is The Reward for the work. But it is my cousins birthday coming up so I decided to finnish this and give it to her. Please go check out her fanfiction it is called 'It all Started with Rumors' I will be posting soon. Thank you for all the support. -Wifi


End file.
